1. Field: This invention relates to diapers. More specifically, the invention is directed to a diaper adapted to fit infants of various sizes. The invention is also directed to a diaper which is reusable.
2. State of the Art: Diapers have been known almost since the beginning of mankind. In their traditional configuration, a diaper consists generally of a rectangular-shaped piece of absorbent cloth or fabric. The fabric is folded generally into a triangular configuration which is adapted to be fitted about the lower abdominal region of an infant. In a conventional construction, the corners of the triangular-shaped folded fabric are joined one to another by means of various types of adhesive or connecting means. One widely used means is that of a safety pin. Of more recent vintage, is the use of adhesive-backed strips which are adapted to adhere, or connect to the fabric of the diaper. Also in use are various types of hook and pile fasteners. These latter type attachments are exemplified by those made commercially available by the Velcro Corporation of New York, N.Y., and traditionally sold under the trade designation "Velcro."
The structure of a typical fabric diaper is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,228 (Burnett). The Burnett diaper includes a generally rectangular sectioned fabric having a plurality of attachment means positioned about the corners of that fabric sheet. In use, the infant is positioned in a sitting orientation upon the generally central portion of the rectangular sheet. Thereafter, the ends or corners are drawn up around the infant's lower abdominal regions and are connected one to the other to form a generally sling-like structure. This structure is adapted to confine any fluids discharged from the infant. A similar rectangular-shaped structure is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,461 (Farris).
Of more recent introduction, is the provision of a pair of generally semicircular leg openings along the sides of the rectangular diaper. These leg openings are generally placed in a symmetrical fashion about the longitudinal axis of that diaper. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,858 (Le Bolt), the sides of the diaper fabric panel are cut-away at symmetrical locations about the longitudinal axis to define two generally demi-lune or semicircular bordered regions. These regions are sized to receive the legs of the infant wearer of the diaper. Upon the placement of the diaper about the infant, these semicircular regions conform about the circumference of the infant's leg. Due to the cutaway regions, the diaper fabric substantially encases the infant's leg. More specifically, the diaper encases that region of each leg proximate the lower abdomen of the infant.
The formation of the generally semicircular cut-out regions (as shown in Le Bolt) provides a diaper configuration which may be defined generally as a pair of outwardly extending lateral wings positioned both in the front and the rear sections of the diaper. These wings are conjoined to one another by means of an interposed longitudinally extending section.
A modification of the Le Bolt construction is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,575 (Okuda). In the Okuda diaper, only one pair of laterally extending wings is formed, i.e. at the rear portion of the diaper. Instead of a pair of lateral wings on the front panel, the Okuda diaper is configured to have a generally rectangular section. In Okuda, the wings are adapted to extend about the waist from the back of the infant and toward the frontal abdominal region where they are connected to the rectangular panel by means of adhesive or attachment tabs. The Okuda construction avoids the use of cut-out sections for the leg regions. It appears to overcome such a need by fabricating the totality of the diaper from a tubular knit fabric which is stretchably conformable about the body of the infant.
Various other modifications of the dual-winged structure as shown in Le Bolt are those which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 275,518 (Larko) and 266,024 (Ternstrom et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,733 (Elias-Geisseler).
With the advent of diaper constructions which utilize a large amount of paper fabric in their structure, many diapers are presently intended to be disposable. The typical disposable diaper avoids the need for the user to wash the soiled diaper. This aspect of the diaper contributes to its ease in use. A disposable diaper which is presently commercially available includes a plastic outer layer having a configuration generally identical to that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,690 (Redfern). The outer perimeter configuration is generally similar to that disclosed by Le Bolt, i.e., it includes a pair of laterally extending front wings connected to a pair of laterally extending rear wings by means of a generally rectangular connecting section interposed therebetween. The interior of the diaper includes a generally rectangular-shaped high absorbency fiber fabric core which is positioned longitudinally, and parallel to the longitudinal axis of the diaper. The fiber fabric extends between each of the laterally extending wings. Positioned adjacent the longitudinal sides of the high absorbency core are a plurality of elastic-like members which are adapted to conform to the elongated connecting section of the diaper about the legs of the infant wearer. The diaper also includes a water permeable fabric which is positioned atop the high absorbency core. This permeable fabric is shaped to be generally identical to the outer plastic layer to facilitate its conforming or corresponding to that outer plastic layer.
The type of diaper sold under the trade designation "Pampers," is similar in construction to the diaper disclosed in Redfern. "Pampers" diapers include two opposing plastic sheet shields which are positioned over the ends of the liquid absorbent core and proximate the opposing end regions of the diaper. A pair of adhesive or tape-like tabs are mounted to each respective rear lateral wing, whereby the tabs are adapted to adhere to and thereby connet the rear wings with the front lateral wings upon the diaper being placed about the infant's lower abdominal region.
The configuration of a diaper has as its central objective, the provision of a fabric member which is adaptable to be wrapped around the infant and seal itself against the infant's body to prevent the leakage of waste deposited on the diaper. More specifically, a diaper is designed to preclude the escape of liquid outward between the interface of the diaper with the infant's body. The regions of interface which are of most importance in this regard are the juncture of the legs with the abdomen and about the infant's waist.
The dual-winged diaper constructions, as described above, are fitted typically with elasticized members. These elasticized members are generally positioned within and about the diaper's longitudinally extending central region. These elasticized members are directed toward conforming that region to the shape of the infant's legs and hopefully avoiding the leakage of waste. Diapers generally include a liquid permeable layer which is abutted against the infant's legs by the action of the elastic members. In the Redfern construction, the closure tabs, which hold the diaper in its fitted configuration, are adapted in large part to constrict the circumference of the waist portion of the diaper. The closure of the region about the legs is left largely dependent upon the action of the elastic members to adhere the diaper fabric against the infant's legs sufficiently to retard leakage. As a result, the leg openings by and large do not fit against the infant's legs comfortably. The elastic members must restrict the openings sufficiently to overcome a fabric structure which is generally resistant to conforming itself in a sealing relationship with the infant's legs. Resultingly, excessive force must be applied to the leg openings in order to achieve a seal. This excessive force often results in the leg openings being unduly constricted about selected regions of the infant's legs.
Other diaper configurations have attempted to resolve the leakage problem by the installation of a fluid channel between the high absorbency member and the perimeter of the diaper itself. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,828,745 (Deutz), a diaper may consist of a waterproof outer fabric fitted on its inner surface with a high absorbency core. The region between the core and the perimeter of the plastic region defines a generally open channel. Liquid, which may escape being absorbed by the core, is channeled about the circumference of that core until it contacts a region of the core which has yet to absorb its maximum quantity of fluid. Thereafter, that fluid is absorbed within that unsaturated core region. Constructions such as the "Pampers" diaper employ a waterproof shield about the waist region to avoid leakage at that interface.
Notwithstanding the prior attempts to construct a diaper which is leakproof, the present diapers to one degree or another have difficulty in assuring totally leakproof operation.
The heretofore described diaper configurations are typically adapted for use with an infant of selected size and weight. The more flexible diaper constructions are adapted for use with infants within a preselected weight range, e.g. 6-14 pounds. These latter diapers pose problems when attempts are made to fit the diaper to an infant which is outside of the fairly narrow size range. Of interest in an ideal or optimized diaper construction is its ability to fit an infant between 6 and 30 pounds. Present diapers require that the user switch the size of diapers used at intervals as the infant grows. Stated in other words, none of the above-described diapers appear to be adapted for long term adjustability whereby the infant may be serviced from the time he is born until the time he is no longer in need of a diaper.
One of the concerns which is typically not addressed by most conventional diaper structures is the sensitivity or susceptibility to injury of the newborn infant about its navel region. When the child is born, a portion of the lower abdomen which formerly was connected to the umbilical cord is highly sensitive. In most diaper constructions, the diaper fails to take into account this sensitivity. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,113 (Mehta), a diaper construction is shown wherein a "V"-shaped slot is removed from a conventional rectangular-shaped diaper. The slot exposes the navel region of the infant's lower abdomen when the diaper is in position about the infant. While this construction does address the problem of the sensitivity of the navel region, the use of the diaper is substantially prejudiced. As the region of the infant's body heals and becomes somewhat insensitive and therefore capable of being covered by the fabric of a diaper the inclusion of the Mehta slot may provide a means for liquid escape from the diaper. The problem is further compounded by the location of the slot being in a region of the infant's liquid discharge.